Shaky Shaky
"Shaky Shaky" is a single by Daddy Yankee for his upcoming studio album El Disco Duro. Originally recorded during a freestyle session on December 11, 2015, the song was later officially released on April 8, 2016, by Daddy Yankee's personal record label El Cartel Records. Lyrics (Spanish) 'Tamo en vivo Sube sube sube el mic mic Que vamo', que vamo' Que vamos pa' la gozadera full baby Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Cómo es, dame una vueltita otra vez Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Tú la vez, como hace lo suyo, tú la vez La zona destroza, que esto es otra cosa Esto es para todas las bebas que se ponen rabiosa' Están peligrosa', con la curva nitrosa Se cae la casa cuando ella rompe la loza Terremoto (¡Terremoto!) Terremoto (¡Terremoto!) Terremoto (¡Terremoto!) Terremoto, dale duro Terremoto (¡Terremoto!) Terremoto (¡Terremoto!) Terremoto (¡Terremoto!) Terremoto, dale duro Te pones bien loca, cuando a ti te toca To'! la sandunga en ese bomper te choca choca Tu no bailas como yo, tu no bailas como yo Mucho piquete, mucho flow, flow lo matamos con el Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Cómo es, dame una vueltita otra vez Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Tú la vez, como hace lo suyo, tú la vez La zona destroza, que esto es otra cosa Esto es para todas las bebas que se ponen rabiosa Es tan peligrosa con las curvas nitrosas Se cae la casa cuando ella rompe la loza Terremoto (¡Terremoto!) Terremoto (¡Terremoto!) Terremoto (¡Terremoto!) Terremoto, dale duro Terremoto (¡Terremoto!) Terremoto (¡Terremoto!) Terremoto (¡Terremoto!) Terremoto, dale duro Te pone bien loca, cuando a ti te toca Toda la sandunga en ese bumper te choca choca Tú no bailas cómo yo Tú no bailas cómo yo Mucho piquete, mucho flow, flow nos matamos con el Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Cómo es, dame una vueltita otra vez Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Tú la vez, tiene una sandunga en esos pies Las botellas arriba, el combo en la mesa Y salen fieras por naturaleza Vamos a ver toda las chapi en candela Hay que llevarlas para la vieja escuela Ahí es que va a apretar Echa todo eso para acá Las nalgas para atrás tra tra tra Ahí es que va a apretar Echa todo eso para acá Las nalgas para atrás tra tra tra Con todo y jean siente al duri cuando le roza el booty Le tiro sustancia más caliente que el churi Ella es otro level, cuando me lo mueve Son par de rafagazos sin llevar una nueve Se explota como un peine, yo exploto como un largo Me debe la pista y su cintura la embargo Le gusta la pesca, porque es una fresca Si está para el bailoteo que se coma este pargo Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Cómo es, dame una vueltita otra vez Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Tú la vez, como ella te vira alrevés Terremoto (¡Terremoto!) Terremoto (¡Terremoto!) Terremoto (¡Terremoto!) Terremoto, dale duro Terremoto (¡Terremoto!) Terremoto (¡Terremoto!) Terremoto (¡Terremoto!) Terremoto, dale duro Que mueva todo lo que tiene Que mueva todo lo que tiene Que mueva todo lo que tiene Vamos a ver cómo lo sostiene Que mueva todo lo que tiene Que mueva todo lo que tiene Que mueva todo lo que tiene Vamos a ver cómo lo sostiene Con el shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky ¿Cómo es? Dame una vueltita otra vez Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Tú la ves, como ella te vira al revés Ay! en la zona eh Aja! El Daddy Yankee. El Rey del Micro En la impro, cómo me filtro por esos gistros DJ Urba Vamos para la, vamos vamos para la, vamos para la rumba Oye Rome Que para esta liga no se asomen One take Lyrics (English) We’re live Turn up, turn up, turn up the mic. Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go to the stacked party, baby. Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky How’s it done? Give me a little twirl again. Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky You see her. You see how she does her thing. She destroys the neighbourhood, but this is something different This is for all the babes that get hot She’s so dangerous with her nitrous curves She brings the house down when she breaks the floor Earthquake (earthquake!) Earthquake (earthquake!) Earthquake (earthquake!) Earthquake, go hard. Earthquake (earthquake!) Earthquake (earthquake!) Earthquake (earthquake!) Earthquake, go hard. It drives you really crazy when I touch you All the grace in that “bumper” bumps, bumps you You don’t dance like I do You don’t dance like I do A lot of attitudes, a lot of “flow,” “flow,” we’re killing it with it Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky How’s it done? Give me a little twirl again. Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky You see her. You see how she does her thing. Bottles up, the grub on the table And they naturally come out wild Let’s see all the gold diggers get hot You have to take them back to the old school It’s going to squeeze in there Bring all of that over here. Ass back, “tra tra tra” It’s going to squeeze in there Bring all of that over here Ass back, “tra tra tra” With her jeans and everything she feels my hard-on when it rubs against her booty I shoot goo hotter than curry (or a chive?) on her She’s on another level when she works it for me They’re a couple of bursts of gunfire without carrying a 9mm She explodes in single shots, I explode in long bursts She owes me a dance and her waist is all mine She likes to go fishing because she’s a fresh girl If she’s out dancing, let this big fish eat her up Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky How’s it done? Give me a little twirl again. Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky You see her, she has grace in those feet Earthquake (earthquake!) Earthquake (earthquake!) Earthquake (earthquake!) Earthquake, go hard. Earthquake (earthquake!) Earthquake (earthquake!) Earthquake (earthquake!) Earthquake, go hard. Let her move all that she’s got Let her move all that she’s got Let her move all that she’s got We’ll see how she keeps it up Let her move all that she’s got Let her move all that she’s got Let her move all that she’s got We’ll see how she keeps it up With the shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky How’s it done? Give me a little twirl again. Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky Shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky, shaky You see her, how she turns you inside out Yeah! in spot hunh Uh-hunh Daddy Yankee. The King of the Microphone. Freestyling, oh how I get in those G-strings! DJ Urba Let’s go to the, let’s let’s go to the, let’s go to the party Listen up, Rome Don’t let them come on our turf One take Why It Sucks # If you dig into the song's context carefully, you'll learn that the song is nothing but a massively glorified booty anthem that goes into graphic details about how you should shake your butt! # The music video is nothing but lots of young women shaking their booties to the beat of the song! #* To make matters worse, young men, foreigners, elderly people and even children happily dance to the song, unaware of its context! # The beat is pretty much the same throughout the song. # Daddy Yankee has openly admitted that the song was literally recorded on one take during a freestyle session in 2015, as he said "One take" at the end of the song. # The word "Shaky" was said 210 times throughout the entire song! # In some parts of the song, Daddy Yankee's voice would crack and make him sound like as if he is high on helium. # The music video somehow managed to receive 1.3 billion views on YouTube (as of February 24, 2018). # He can't even pronounce the word "shaky" correctly. Music Video Daddy Yankee Shaky Shaky (Video Oficial) | The official music video Category:2010s Songs Category:Reggaeton Songs Category:Daddy Yankee Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Gross songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Booty Anthems Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Spanish-language Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Songs with more than 1 billion views